Humpherys Iron Fist
by AlphaWolfMagnus
Summary: Humphery does not Know that He Has Left When Kate Said She Loved him, And he Thinks She Married Garth, Will she Ever Get Her Fun Loving Omega Back From The Cluches Of This new, More Sinister humphery? Find Out In Humpherys Iron Fist
1. Chapter 1

Before He Lead's ,He Run's

A/n Hey Guys warm welcome All my Dear Readers,Plz Give Me An Opinion on the Story,PLZ Any Way without Further Adue, Chapter 1,Before he Lead's, he Run's P.S EPIC spoileilers! If You Havent watched The Movie Then Watch it And Read this after!

Im Alone, In A Train BoxCar, No Other wolf would Be Crazy Enough To go Through With my Plans, Even Though i was starting To Think I Was Insane, i was Just HeartBroken, That Evening Before This One, Was The Most unnerving, Annoying, And Confusing Night Of My Life, Yet. For My True Love, Kate, Was To Be Married to A Bumbeling Oaf Named Garth. My name Is Humphery, Yes i dont Have a Last Name Because My Parents were Mauled By Insanity wolves Who would do Anything To Taste Blood, And I Couldnt Remember it. But Thats A Story for Another Day. Anyway, I Was going To Leave Jasper Park If They Went Through with The Plans, And They did So I Left. i Have A Rotting Caribou Carcass Next to Me, It would only Last Me 2 Days, So i Had To Find A Home to Start My New life Of To. An Hour Later i Had Found A Nice Den, Shaded By A Pine Tree, Witch Was A Nice Feature, But i Didn't need it. My Features at The Time were Scrany And Ruff, being An Omega I tippicly Had Those Hair was A Mixture Of White, And Charcoal Black, Along With Lumps Of Dirt witch was A Great Cover to Hide My Scent From Any Search Partys, So They Couldint Find me. I was wondering If Anyone At home would Notice i was Gone And even Search For Me. I really Didnt Think They Would, But they Could. I Pushed All thoughts Of Them Away, Trying to ease my Growing Depreasion, I Laid down And Looked out To The Quarts moon, Thinking _don't Come for Me ,im Done For now._

_On The Other Side Of Jasper_

_Where is He? I Ponderd On A Question That Had Gone Through My Head many Times I Looked Sincerely At My Mother And Father In The doorway of The Healers den I Tried to Move But Alice The Healer Imidiatly Jumped Up And Sat me Down Saying That I Couldint Move For Another 24 Hours Why Not alice I Asked Because You Got Trampeld By A herd of Caribou That's why She said To Me Annoyed and You Propaly Broke A Couple ribs And Have Some Broken Bones She Added great I Said Under my Breath Mom Dad Come Here Please I Said weakly What Is It honey My Mom Said Can you Send Out A Search Party For humphery? I Asked Again On Low Breath's Him?The Omega? My Father Asked Yes Dad,The Omega I Sayed Full of Pride My Father Then Caught Onto what I was Saying but Hes An Omega? Dont You want An Alpha? He Asked wondering why I would dare Ask of Such a Thing I want Humphery Dad,No Matter what I Said Full to the top with Pride my Mother Fainted Catching onto The Sitouasion will Counsider It they Said._

_1 Year After Humpherys Arrival At his New Home And The Start of The Search For Humphery_

_I was going Of to do what I Ussually Did in The Morinings: Eat Workout And Hunt My New Features were Pretty Different when I First got To My New Home I was Buff and Tall My Eyes Be Came An ice Blue Color that Could intimidate A Southern wolf I was Still that rugged Guy That got of he Train A Year Ago But I was Now Almost invicible, Or A Bravo, As we would call It. In Our Ranks Bravo was the Highest Rank You could hope To Achieve, you were The Fastest, Strongest, And smartest to Become A Bravo, I Myself, was A Master At the Art of stealth. I could sneak up On The Alpha Leaders If I Had To, And I was Also A Master At The Art of Combat And Tactical support, My Mind was As Fast As A Super Coumputer, too. But AnyWay Back to The story. I was Walking Out To Get Lunch when I Heard A Twig Snap CRACk It sounded As if A warning Alarm Sounds An Army oh Shit I Heard From The BackGround Behind The Tree Line I Looked out To see A wolf I knew as Huch SniffIng The Ground for A scent Nothing Here Lets Move He Said Gestering for His Scout Squad to Move….._

_A/n How was The first Chapter Of The Iron fist Of Humphery? Let Me Knoew If You want Me to Use Your Carachters or Anything And Rem,ember,COMMENT PLZ XD Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Humpherys Iron Fist Chapter 2

I Watched Them walk away time For Some Fun i Said to myself As i Jumped out of the Tree Line And Ran who's there? hutch Said Your worst nightmare I whispered in his Ear What do you want He asked Cowering i Jumped Out And Stood There waiting For A Reaction GET HIM Can-do yelled An Alpha Ran At Me And I Just waited For It to Come To Me Then when He was A Foot Away I Grabed his Skull And Smashed It Aganist The Ground Almost Braking it come At Me Hutch i Said How Do you Know My Name? He Asked terrified i Know all Youre names i said Making Him cower Hes Can-do Shes Claw And hes Fang I Pointed At The eastern wolves how? Hutch Then Ran At Me Full Speed I picked him Up He was Kicking Like A Pup disagreeing to take A Bath Tell Winston humphery Said hi i Said with A Smuge Smile Then He went wide Eyed And I Thru him to The Ground He Got Up Wimperd And Said what Have you Become? Ive Become The Monster of Youre NightMares I Said And Ran off Into the woods

Hutch's PoV

I Had Just Been throne Down By The King Of Omegas In My Pack, And I Just walked Away Limping And wimpering when Kate heres This Shes Gona Cry i Said To Myself

Kate's PoV

WHAT! i Yelled At Hutch Who was Cluching His Leg Like Somthing Bit It Off I told You Kate humpherys not Humphery Any More he Is A Monster Now hutch Said trying To Resean with me im Not Going to Belive it Tell I See It i Said then Dad walked in Not Belive what? He Said Humphery did This To Me Hutch said un Cluching His Leg Showing Wood Splinters Stuck in his Leg Along with Claw Mark's I treated Hi m Like A Son! He Yells in outrage now He Almost KILLS My Second-In-Command! Winston Now was VERY Mad Hutch put ALL Wolves On Alert, Omegas To, if He Is Found, Kill him on Sight Winston Sighed A Bounty? Kate Said with Suprise Yes a Bounty Winston said

Humphery's PoV

I was Siting In The Corner Of My Den Crying, Im More of A Gnoll {D&D Refrence} then A wolf! I Sayed Sobbing Im just what I Sayed, The Monster of A Nightmares Nightmare! I yelled At myself hutch was right, What Have I, The Omega Become? The monster that is Blood Thursty Enough To Kill pups? Proabaly. I Said Loseing Hope Then i Gave it All Up And Fell Asleep

dreamland, our NightMAre Land I Should Say

I woke Up, Looked At My Paws And My Body A Scrany Body And Young Paws! Im Young Again! I yelled In My Thoughts Then it Hit Me, Tonight was THE Night My Parents were Mauled! NNNNOOO I Yelled As i Thought of watching My Parents Get Riped Limb From Limb, Then watching The wolves walk Away like Nothing Happened! Damn Murdering wolves! I Yelled In My Mind then it Happend

A/N This Scene will be VERY GORY Those Under 12 Shoudint Read This i warned you!

The wolves Brought my Mom And Dad In The Den to Be Tourtured They Started with the legs Riping Them off And EATING Them. One Turned Around with wolf Blood On His Muzzle looking At Me And Saying what I thought was hgAKLFVGLlFGP Hello There Pup Come watch FGHLGgf'FG them HKGLffGFG die kgldFG;fg ! in Jeberish then He Came Closer Picked me Up And Brought Me Closer to the carnage NNNOO i Yelled Making A run for It Then The One Who Ate My Parents legs Said GFGF;fg don't Go alhggp;HGGH; come watch he Yelled then A White Wolf walked Up to Me And Took My Arm, He was A Pup Like Me, he Was my brother, Blaze, his Pirceing Orange Eyes Burned Through My Soul, though With A Grunt He Picked me Up And we Sprinted For the Edge Of The Terratory, With Insane wolves Behind Us yelling Jibirish , when we escaped them, We Ran towards the One wolf Who Knew Us: Winston, Leader Of The Western Pack of Jasper, He Was like An Uncle to Us, He was our Fathers Best Friend.

End Of Dream,Or Nightmare

I Woke Up in A Den, One Full Of Wolves, Some Big, Some Small, But One Was Standing In the Middle of The Crowed , He Was mediuam Sized, White as A Snowflake, With Streaks Of orange And Red on his Back, And His Eyes, They Were A Flaming Orange, Like Someone Set them on Fire. Ba-laze I Gasped A Black wolf Walked Up to Blaze, A Female, As I Could only Barley See Ssshhh Brother, You Still Cant Talk. Blaze Said. Chilsey, Can you Take Care Of My Brother? Blaze Asked to The Black wolf She nodded And Said Of Course Dear. She Said And walked Over to Me. About thirty Minuites Later, She was out Getting Water For Me. When She Came Back She Had A Hollowed Out Root Filled with Water. She Gave It To Me And Before I Drank It, I Looked In My Refletion. I was Dirty, I Had A Scar Going Down My left Eye And My Stomach Had Patched Up Bullet Holes And Scars. I winced At this, I was In BAD Shape. Chilsey Then Took The Root And She Made Me Chug It. I Chocked, coffed, And I Cleared my Throat. Fiannaly, i Can Talk I Said. I looked up At Chilsey And Asked, who Are You? She Anwserd By saying The Female Alpha Of The Pack, The Northern Pack To Be Percise, And youre Sister-In-Law, Apparently. Wait, northern Pack As In My Old Pack? i Asked yes i Guess so. She Said She Took My Paw And Picked me up come On, i Have To entroduce You to The Family And The Pack she Said. We walked up A Hill witch was Covered in ice And Snow, Then we Reached this Giant Den on Top Of The first Peak Of The Hill, So that It was Comeing Out Of The Taller Peak. I watched In Awe As my Brother Came Out Of The Den. He was Fare Sized, for An Omega He was Really Strong, And Tall. Hey Blaze! I Said Over The Sound Of The Storm That was Comeing Hurry get In The Den He Said So i Sprinted For The Alpha den. When I Got There, i Heard The Strangest Noise. Squeling. I walked In And Saw 3 Pups Playing with There Family i noticed A small Carved Table, witch Could Fit All our Family, but Strangely There where 3 Seats Left i Asked Blaze About It He Awnserd Those 2 Are mom An dads, humphery. The other One, Is For Our Cousin. I looked At Him quizziqley, Like he Just Spirted out Something inaduable. He Then Told Me He was expecting A Person from dads side Of The Family to Be Coming, But Dad was origainaly A Newfoundland wolf, So I doubted Him Saying: Hes Never Gonna be Here. Then A Clocked Figure Came Through The Den entrance, I Turned Around And Growled, He Seemed Suprised by This But He Backed Away Saying this must Be The wrong den He Sayed In A Thick Irish Accent. I stared, Wide eyed. Then I Mumbeled No way under My breath. I got Out of my fighting Stance then Blaze Looked At The Cloaked Wolf, who Was Hitting The Top Of The Den with his Head. Blaze Stared At Him And Asked: Are you Looking for A Pack Leader Named Blaze?

A/N srry for The Long wait, i Got Some Family Bussnies I Had To deal with. PS Blaze Is Not My Oc, he Is Owned By One Of My Readers. Bye! =]


End file.
